Questioning Myths
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: This is a cross over of “Charmed” and (of course) “Roswell.” This asks and answers the question of what would happen if either group believe in other myths and legends (beside themselves)


Title: Questioning Myths  ****

Title: Questioning Myths 

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: some one else owns the characters, unfortunately. Thought I wish I did own them, I don't

****

Summary: This is a cross over of "Charmed" and (of course) "Roswell." This asks and answers the question of what would happen if either group believe in other myths and legends (beside themselves)

****

Category: cross-over

****

Author's note: _Italicized words signify people's thoughts. _Guys, come on I'm still new at this…so let me know what you think… be honest and objective, yet gentle. Thanx love ya!

****

Holliwell Manor; San Francisco, California

"Phoebe, Prue!! Come on your gonna miss you flight!" Piper Holliwell yelled up the stairs to her sisters. _Jeez you'd think that having powers would make us actually run on time for once! But wouldn't that be too much to ask!_ "You have 5 min. to be down here or we won't have time to get to the airport!"

"We're coming! We're coming! Keep you pants on" Phoebe yelled down the stairs._ Now would be the perfect time to freeze time. It's not exactly personal gain…well it sort of is…ok it's completely personal…but we need it!!_ Phoebe silently cursed the "no personal gain" rule as she closes her bag and started to lug it down stairs. In the past two years, since Grams died and the sisters got their powers and discovered they were the Charmed Ones life had been one crazy ride after another… but Phoebe loved every minute of it. Piper and Prue on the other hand had both been through phases of wanting to give up their powers. But the realized their powers and magic and Wicca were part of who they were who their mother and Grams had been.

"Ok we're ready, let's got." Prue called from half way down the stairs. And in what seemed like and instant they were in the car and out of the driveway. "Will we ever get used to this?" Prue asked as her head stopped spinning.

"Get used to driving?!?" Piper asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"No! All this rush, rush, rush, all the time. I mean I don't even have time for my head to stop spinning before we're off again!" Prue answered frustratedly.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! At least we can honestly say life is never boring!" Phoebe added trying to comfort her sister.

"Yea… you're right about that!" Prue and Piper remarked at the same time. And with that bit of light humor they all laughed. 

*---------------------------------------------*

****

An air plane; Somewhere between California and New Mexico

"Ok remind me again why we're going to New Mexico?" Phoebe asked. Wondering why she wasn't on the beech with the rest of her college friends.

"Because the magazine is doing a cover-story on 'the alien phenomena of Roswell New Mexico'. And you love your sister so much that you didn't want her to have to go alone." Prue answered with her 'you-know-I-love-you-and-will-be-eternally-grateful-for- this' smile.

"Ok now I remember." Phoebe answered as she rolled her eyes. "One question though… Who in their right mind actually believes that insane story about little green men?"

"The readers do… and besides what makes you think that aliens aren't real? With every thing we've seen in the last two years we of all people should know that anything's possible."

"…True. I guess there's a possibility."

Ding-ding "Please fasten you seatbelts and put you seats and trays into the full upright position. We will be landing in Albuquerque, New Mexico in approximately five minutes. Thank you for flying Delta Air Lines." The flight attendant announced over the intercom.

"This is our stop." Prue added as she began gathering up her stuff.

*-----------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (Part 2) 

****

The Crashdown Café; Roswell, New Mexico

****

Liz Parker finished wiping off the table and stacked the chairs in her parent's restaurant, when she suddenly heard a tapping on the door. A smile suddenly spread across her tired face at the sound of that familiar knock. As she slowly turned around she saw what she knew, but still hoped, would be at the door…Max Evans. No sooner had she unlocked and opened the door, Max was inside and wrapped his arms around Liz passionately kissing her. He had waited all afternoon for this. 

"WOW!" was all Liz could say as the both pilled apart. They had planned to get together and study for their Biology test, but at the rate things were going, studying was the farthest thing from either of their minds.

"How was your day?" Max asked, as he started walking them over to the group's usual booth, but without letting Liz out of his arms.

"It's great now!" _maybe we will get a little studying done._ "And yours?"

"It…" Max started to when a blood-curdling scream interrupted both of their thoughts. "What the hell was that?!?" Max asked as he leapt up and headed out the door to find out what had happened. Startled by both the scream and by how fast Max got up Liz got up from the booth and followed him out the door, only to see what had caused the scream. Half a block away stood a figure, glowing, bright green, and holding a limp woman in the air. 

"Adonemea agota metoniten sumboyag." The figure, which appeared to be a man, said as he let out an evil laugh. Liz stood horrified in the doorway of the Crashdown, clinging to Max's arm. Suddenly the woman flashed bright white and started to float in the air, then exploded into nowhere. Liz was so horrified by the site that she, without realizing it let out an earth-shattering scream. The figure, which hadn't notice any one watching him, looked over and after seeing Max and Liz disappeared with a flash of green.

"What the hell was that!" Liz practically yelled, as calmly as she could.

"Ssshhh. I have no idea. I've never seen anything like that in my life." Max answered her. "Come on lets go inside, before he, it, comes back." He added, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Ok. First, who was that woman?" Liz asked, trying to sort out what she had just seen. "I've never seen her before, have you?"

"No, never. She must have just been passing through."

"Ok… Second who was that guy? I don't recognize him either."

"I don't know."

"WAIT! Could he be…Nasado? Do you think it's possible?" _Is he really that evil? Could he do that to me, or Maria, or Alex? What if he came back to kill Max, Isabelle and Michael?_ All the thoughtsflew through her mind at once.

" I don't know. But, what if it is? We could all be in trouble." _Liz could be in trouble! If some thing happened to he, I'd never forgive myself._

"Ok… We have to figure out what we're going to do. He must have seen us and if not he'll just come back here to find us…"

"Liz, please calm down." _Yea right! After what we just saw! _"I think we should just go home and think about what we saw then have a group meeting tomorrow. It's Saturday so we can meet first thing. Do you have to work?"

"Not till 10:30. Your right, we need to hear what the others think before we jump to conclusions. Where do you want to meet?"

"My parents are going to a law conference in Houston for the next week. We can meet at my house. They leave at 8:00am, so let's meet at 9:30."

"Ok. You call Michael, I'll call Maria and Alex." _We have to get to the bottom of this, before anyone else…'explodes'. _

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. God I wish I didn't have to leave you alone." _I guess I'll be sleeping on the balcony tonight. There is no way I'm taking the chance of something happening to her._

"I wish you didn't either." _I'll just have to go over to his house tonight then. He always has that sleeping bag out for Michael. Hopefully he won't be using it, but if he is there always room for two on the bed._ Liz thought with a smile.

"Well good-night then. Sleep tight." _I'll make sure of that._

"I will." _I definitely will _"You too."

And with a long passionate kiss they went their separate ways, for the time being.

*----------------------------------------------*

****

Liz's room, Later that night

Liz had been impatiently been pacing the floor of her room for 20 min. waiting for her parents to go to bed. _Don't they ever get tired?!? I've got places to be! Come on got to bed already!_ Just as she thought it her parents turned off the light and she heard them shut their bedroom door, and she heard the bed squeak. _FINALLY!!_ And with that she started out the window.

"Hey." Max said quietly as he saw Liz start to climb out the window, knowing where she was going.

"MAX! What are you doing here?" She asked with surprise.

"The same thing you were about to do. Making sure your safe." He told her, but knew she already knew. 

"Come on in." She said as she blushed 10 shades of red. And after they were both in her room and Liz had changed into her pajamas and Max had stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

*--------------------------------*

****

Hotel Lobby, the next morning

" Let's see if we can find some where to eat breakfast." Prue suggested as her and Phoebe stumbled down stairs to the lobby. "Don't you have a continental breakfast?" she asked the man at the desk.

"Over there." He answered pointing to a bowl of fruit, a box of cereal and pitcher of milk in ice.

"Umm… Thanks. I guess. Well it's almost noon, maybe we should try to find lunch instead." Prue replied as she and Phoebe decided to try and find a restaurant. "Do you know of anywhere to get a good… hot lunch?" She asked in hope of a better suggestion.

"The Crashdown Café's got the best breakfast in town." He said without looking up from the newspaper that he had started to read.

"Ok… Thanks." Phoebe replied as he and Prue headed for the door. "I guess that's our best choice."

"After breakfast we should start shooting. The magazine has us paid up for 2 weeks. So if we get all our shooting done today, tomorrow and the next day I can develop the day after that, and have the rest of the time for much needed relaxation. Ok?" Prue asked in her usual, organized and well thought out way.

"Sounds good to me." Phoebe answered knowing it was no use objecting. If she did she knew she would never win. "It's probably on this main street, that's where everything else is."

"I think I see it up here." Prue said as they pulled up to a building with a flashing U.F.O model and sign that said "Crashdown". "It doesn't look so bad." Prue said optimistically as the two got out of the car.

*-------------------------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (Part 3)

****

Crashdown Café, Roswell New Mexico

"This place is actually kinda cool!" Phoebe said enthusiastically as Prue gave her a doubtful look. "Oh come on Prue! You said yourself you needed a vacation. Why not start having fun now? Look a this place, and tell me it's not fun!" She added as a young, blonde girl approached them.

"Hi. Welcome to the Crashdown. Would you like a booth, counter or table?" the girl asked Prue and Phoebe.

"Ummm a booth would be great." Phoebe told her in a cheerful tone.

"Ok right this way." The girl said as she led them to a booth.

"Ok maybe your right. I mean how serious could this place possibly be?" Prue said as she motioned to the silver antennas the girl was wearing.

"That's the spirit!" Phoebe told her as they sat down at the booth.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The girl asked as they sat down.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Phoebe told the girl.

"I'll have a Cherry Coke… Wait on second thought make that a… Alien Blast?!?" Prue told her as she looked at her sister with a smile. _I can do this! I can have two weeks of fun! An Alien Blast? Well it sounds original and well kinda fun I guess._

"Well you've come to the right place for that!" The girl remarked under her breath.

"What did you say?" Prue asked puzzledly.

"Umm nothing. So that's a Dr. Pepper and an Alien Blast?" The girl asked quickly.

"Yea." Phoebe answered.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your drink and Liz will be over in a minute to take your orders." The girl told the two as she handed them two menus.

"Thanks." Phoebe relied. As she took the menu and the girl walked away she felt every muscle in her body tense as a premonition came on. *Flash*- A shot of two men fighting at a booth of the Crashdown. Then suddenly one of the men pulls out a gun. The gun goes off and shoots a young girl with dark hair. _She_ falls to the ground as a young boy runs over and rips open her shirt, presses his hand to her wound and then breaks a ketchup bottle and pours the ketchup on her. Then he gets up and runs out of the café. *Flash* "Oh my God!" _What the heck was that!!_

"What was it Pheeb?" Prue asked seeing the distress in her sisters eyes. _I knew two weeks away from this wasn't possible!!! _"What did you see?"

"Some one getting shot… and then healed." She tried to explain. "Her! That girl!" She said pointing to the brunette waitress across the room. "She got shot by a man, then a boy just… healed her. He but his hand on her and the wound was gone." She said franticly. 

"Do you think he was a warlock? Was it the future or the past?"

"I don't think so… I don't know."

"What do you think he was."

"I have no idea!"

"Wait! Ssshhh. She's coming." Prue said in a hurry as the brunette waitress approached with their drinks.

"Hi. I'm Liz I'll be your waitress. Who had the Dr. Pepper?" Liz asked after introducing herself.

"Right here." Phoebe answered.

"Umm. If you don't mind can I ask you something?" Prue asked casually.

"Sure. Go ahead." She answered, expecting a question about the restaurant, aliens or the town.

"This is probably going to sound really weird, but has there ever been a shooting accident here?" Prue asked cautiously. 

"Umm yea there was last September. Why do you ask?" She was shocked by the question, but was trying not to let it show.

"Oh…umm… Just a rumor I heard." Prue answered in an obviously unsure voice. "I'll have a Will Smith burgers and an order of Unidentified fried objects. What are you going to have Pheeb?" She asked hoping to change the subject quickly.

"I think I'll try the...umm…" Phoebe said as she tried to look like she was concentrating on the menu. _Who am I trying to kid, she knows I could care less about lunch. _"… I'll have the same." _Maybe she's not too suspicious. _

"Ok. So that's two Will Smith Burgers and two orders of Unidentified Fried Objects." _I've got to find out what they know…and how they know! _"So are you guys from around here?"

"Oh, no. We're here on business and a kind of, sort of vacation." Prue answered cautiously. _God I hope she's not too weirded out. That's the last thing we need. If we can just convince her that we're not some weirdo's then maybe she'll talk to us._

"Oh! What kind of business are you here for?" _Please don't say anything having to do with…Czechoslovakians. Please be something normal!_

"She's a photographer and I'm just here to help." Phoebe told her in a friendly tone. 

__

"Really! What brings you to Roswell?" _This should be interesting._

"The magazine I work for wants pictures on the magic of Roswell. In fact do mind if I snap a few pictures of this place? It would be great."

"You'll have to ask my dad, he's the owner."

"Ok do you know where I can find him?"

"He's over at the counter. I'm sorry but I better go put this order in." _And call Max!_

"Ok Thanks." Phoebe said as she handed Liz the menu. But when she gave her the menu, she touched Liz's hand and got another premonition. *Flash*- Two people, and a figure glowing bright green. The two people look like Liz and the boy who healed her in the shooting premonition. They are both floating in the air and the green figure is laughing and saying: "Adonemea agota metoniten sumboyag." Then the two, Liz and the boy, explode into thin air. *Flash* "Umm Prue! I just had another one!" Phoebe whispered to Prue, who had started across the café to talk to the owner. And within an instant Prue was back in the booth.

"What! What happened?" She asked

"I think this one was of the future." She said, then leaned close to whisper the rest. "Liz and the boy from my other one were floating in the air then they exploded into thin air. And I think it was a warlock who did it. There was a figure standing in front of them, Prue, he was glowing, green then he laughed and said Adonemea agota metoniten sumboyag. Do you know what it means?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try and get all my shooting done fast. You call Piper and tell her to hurry up and get on the next plain here. I have a feeling this is going to need the power of three." Prue quickly said as she slid out of the booth to talk to the owner while Phoebe called Piper on the cell phone and explained everything.

*---------------------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (Part 4) 

****

Crashdown Café; thirty-minutes later

Liz was about to bring the two strange women their check when Max came through the door and sat himself at his usual booth, which happened to be next to the two women. When Liz saw him sit down she gave the women their check as fast as she could. She ran over to him and quietly started to explain what had happened. Meanwhile Phoebe leaned across the table and told Prue that he was the boy from her vision.

"Don't worry. Piper will be here in another hour. Lets get out of here and try to get some of these pictures taken. Ok?" _that way we'll have more time to get to the bottom of this._

"Liz, I don't know what to tell you beside that they don't seem like they are a threat." Max explained after he had heard the story. He had sensed the two when he walked in the door, but he sensed that they were friendly and that they weren't a threat… that they might even be here to help.

"Max we don't know that though. What if they have something to do with what happened last night?" She was really starting to get worried.

"Liz when I came in I got the feeling that they weren't here to harm us and that they might even be here to help." He knew he had some major convincing to do with her. "If you want I can have Isabelle do some dream walking. I just have a feeling their here to help. I don't know why." _I just know their not here to hurt us. They can't be. They have too much compassion and care in their eyes._

"Well… ok. If you're not worried, I guess I shouldn't be either." She said as she started to feel relaxed.

*-----------------------------------------------------*

****

Prue and Phoebe's Hotel room; later that night

"Oh God! Why? Why does this always happen? Why can't you take vacations like normal people? With no demons, or warlocks." Piper asked as she sat exhausted, down on the bed of the hotel room. While her sisters just stood in front of her waiting for her to tell them what she found in the book of shadows, (The family's book of spells, chant, potions, and incantations.) _Jeez! Can't they even wait for me to relax! I just got off the plane!_ "Ok guys. I get what you want!" She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I looked op the words you heard him, it, say. It means; "And your love shall be your death." The thing you saw was the Mosencunia. He's a demon who finds pairs of soul mates with good, kind and pure hearts and replaces their love with so much evil the explode from sadness."

"But did it tell how to vanquish him?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"Yes." She said as she pulled a much older looking piece of paper out of her purse along with a red, velvet pouch. "It gave a spell and a potion. I made the potion before I came, I assumed it would be easier to make at home. All we have to do is sprinkle this powder on him and saw this spell." She said as she unfolded the paper and showed them.

"Ok. But why does this seem too easy?" Prue asked skeptically. 

"Because it's not that easy. Mosencunia can move at the speed of light and the spell and potion will only work right before he takes a victim." _They should know there's always a catch._ "So we have to find out who the next victim is."

"I think we have that one covered." Phoebe stated, remembering Liz and the boy from the Crashdown.

"You think it's the two from the Crashdown?" Prue asked. _What about what you saw that boy do?_

"Yea. But I'm still confused about what I saw that boy do in my first premonition. I think that before we try to vanquish the Mosencunia we need to figure out what's going on with him. I think we should freeze him, prick him and see if he bleed, that way we'll know if he's a warlock or not." 

"Well is the Crashdown still open?" Piper asked as she looked at her watch. _8:00! It's been 8 hours since I ate something!!_ Piper thought to herself as she noticed her stomach growling.

"Yea it should be. Let's go." Prue said and started to walk towards the door after the silent agreement. _That's one good thing about being witches and sisters. We always know what the other is thinking._

*-------------------------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (Part 5) 

****

The Crashdown café; 8:20 p.m.

As the three walked through the door of the Crashdown they notice it was practically empty. But the sign said they were open till 9:00 p.m. The sign at the front was turned to read, "Please seat yourself" so the three took the booth that Prue and Phoebe had set in earlier. 

_Oh God they're back. But who is that third girl? Thank God Max is still here._ Liz thought to herself as she saw the three sisters come through the door and she looked over to Max for strength. When she looked at him she saw him smile and knew he'd read her thoughts.

"Hi. Nice to see you guys came back. What can I get you?" she asked not really meaning the "nice to see you" part. Then she noticed the new one nod and she suddenly got worried. 

_That's my cue._ Piper thought as she froze time to prick the boy sitting at the booth next to them that Phoebe said was the one from her premonition. 

"Piper what are you waiting for?" Prue yelled bringing her out of her daze. Quickly she jumped up and ran over to the boy and pricked him with a needle she had been holding. Then ran back over and sat down. Once she was situated herself she unfroze time.

"OUCH! Shit!" The boy yelled. _How the hell did that happen?_ He thought as he looked around.

"Oh my God! Max! You're bleeding." Liz said as she ran over to him. _That's weird. How did it happen? _"What happened?"

"I… I don't know." He told her as she got a Band-Aid.

"Oh no! Look He's bleeding." Piper said widening her eyes at her sisters.

"I'm sorry about that. What id you say you wanted?" Liz asked as she returned to the sisters.

"Oh we already ate. Piper just flew in so she's the only one eating." Phoebe told Liz with a friendly smile that seemed to relax her."

After Piper had ordered and Liz went back to the kitchen the girls started whispering and decided to ask Max about the vision Phoebe had.

"Hey! Your Max right?" Piper asked as she turned around to face Max.

"Umm Yea. Why?" He replied curiously.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" She continued.

"Sure I guess." 

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she asked motioning for him to join them. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I promise." She reassured him with a kind smile. Slowly he got up and went over and sat with the girls. Something in the girl's eye let him know he'd be ok.

"What did you want to know?" he asked unsurely. _Maybe I can get them to tell me where they're from and who they are._

"We just wanted to know a little bit about what happened here last September." Phoebe began trying to gain his trust.

"What do you mean?" Max asked hoping that if he played dumb they would either move on to a new subject or tell him what they knew.

__

Ok. We'll have to work around the fact that he's scared. But it shouldn't be too hard. "We know about the shooting. We just want to know what you did to Liz." Piper told him kindly.

"We're not here to hurt you. What ever you say is safe with us." Phoebe added to try to reassure him.

"Nothing happened here. I broke a ketchup bottle, that's all." Liz said as she walked up behind them with Pipers food.

"Liz! Will you sit down with us please? You can trust us. We promise." Piper said as she turned to Liz then scooted over to make room for her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told them scaredly.

"It's ok Liz come on sit down please." Max said to her as he pulled her into the booth. For some reason he felt he could trust them. 

"Look. We know you some how put your hand on her and heeled her. We just want to know if it was by magic." Prue asked Max.

"Magic?" Liz and Max both asked as they looked at each other.

"Who are you people?" Liz asked franticly.

"Calm down… See we're…well we're witches." Phoebe told them cautiously.

"But we're good witches. This morning when we came in to eat Phoebe had a premonition of the shooting. Then of the Mosencunia attacking you guys. We're just here to get rid of it." Piper told them.

"Mosencunia? Premonitions? What does all this mean?" Max asked.

"Ok. The Mosencunia is a demon that I saw in a premonition. He is an evil demon who finds pairs of soul mates with good, kind, and honest hearts and replaces the love with so much evil they explode into oblivion. As for the premonitions, that's one of our little powers." Phoebe explained.

"Wait. One of? What other powers do you have?" Max asked curiously.

"Well there's this…" Prue said as she moved a bottle of mustard across the table with her mind. "Then there's this…" she continued as she dropped her head to move through space to the other side of the room.

"What's she doing?" Liz asked.

"Over here." Prue said from across the room.

"Wow." Was all Max and Liz could say when Prue had move back to her 'body'

"Is that all?" Max asked.

"Well I can freeze time." Piper told them "What about you now. You know our secret, you can trust us…if we can trust you."

"Well…I'm an… alien."

*-----------------------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (Part 6) 

****

Crashdown Café, Roswell New Mexico

"Oh come on! Be serious! We told you our most personal secret! You can trust us." Phoebe practically yelled, starting to get annoyed. "We said we were here to help you and we can't do that unless you tell us the truth about what happened." She continued, a little more compassionately.

"He was telling the truth! Show them Max." Liz told them. Not only was she upset that they had doubted him, but she was beginning to get worried. As she looked at Max he could see the fear in his eyes and feel the fear in waves from her. Slowly and cautiously he put his hand out and took the practically empty ketchup bottle in front of the oldest if the sisters… Prue he thought. As he took the bottle he stood up from table and dropped it on the ground making it shatter.

"What the hell are you doing!" Phoebe yelled as Max broke the bottle.

"Just watch." Max told her as he brought his hands over the shattered bottle and concentrated on the molecule of it as the shards of glass came back together to form the bottle perfectly, including the label an lid.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked in awe. _That's impossible! Even for a witch…I think. Maybe he was telling the truth and he is a…alien._ "You really are and alien, aren't you."

"Well it one of my…powers. And yea I really am an alien." He said.

"What other powers do you have?" Prue asked.

"Well I can manipulate molecule, like you saw and I can kind of… well let me just show you." He said as he took her hands in his and made a connection: 

*Flash* Prue as a child playing with Andy and Piper, feeling carefree.

*Flash* Prue watching her mom drown, feeling helpless and scared.

*Flash* Prue as a teenager, on a date with Andy, feeling in love and excited.

*Flash* Prue going to her grandmother's funeral, feeling alone and like she has lost every thing.

*Flash* Prue using her power for the first time, felling confused.

*Flash* Prue watching Andy get thrown across the room, lying on the floor dead, Andy's funeral. And her heart breaking.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Prue asked as she pulls away amazed at what Max saw.

"I don't know how I do it, I just make a connection and I see and feel things the person has seen and felt." Max tried to explain. He felt awkward from what he saw from Prue.

"So what are we going to do about this Mosencunia guy?" Liz asks seeing Max's awkwardness.

"Well we have a spell to vanquish him but we have to throw a potion on him for it to work." Phoebe explained.

"Well that doesn't sound to hard. We can sneak up on him some time and poof! He's gone." Liz said knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"Well that work but, he only appears to claim another victim. And the potion only work right before he makes the victim 'explode'." Phoebe continued.

"So we have to set a trap?" Max asked, seeing where this was headed.

"It looks like that's the only way to get him. We just have to figure out how we're going to do it." Piper added.

"Well do we know who the next victims are?" Liz asked. 

The three sisters looked at each other silently deciding who would tell them it was them. "Well that's actually why we were here in the first place. The next victims are… you two." Piper told them, knowing neither of her sisters would. At the news Liz was speechless and couldn't breathe at the thought of possibly loosing Max. 

"What do we have to do?" Liz asked in a thin strangled voice.

*--------------------------------------*

****

Liz's Balcony, Later that night

YOU IN THE DARK YOU IN THE PAIN YOU ON THE RUN

LIVING A HELL LIVING YOUR GHOST LIVING YOUR END

NEVER SEEM TO GET IN THE PLACE THAT I BELONG

DON'T WANNA LOOSE THE TIME

LOOSE THE TIME TO COME.

Max hears Liz's music as he starts to climb up the ladder to her balcony. He recognizes the song as Bush's "Letting the cables sleep."

Above on the balcony Liz is silently crying as she madly writes in her journal._ Why does this happen? Every time we come close to being happy something happens that tears us apart. I know we were meant to be together. They said the Mosencunia goes after pairs of soul mates. Why can't he see that? He hasn't broken up with me yet, but I can feel it coming._ Liz jumps at the sound of some one on the stair. She knows who it is. He's the only person who comes up the fire escape. _Great! Here it comes!_ She writes as she closes here journal.

"Hey" Max says as he reaches the top. "Busy?" 

"No. Come on up." She tells him as she wipes the tears away.

WHATEVER YOU SAY IT'S ALL RIGHT

WHATEVER YOU DO IT'S ALL GOOD

WHAT EVER YOU SAY IT'S ALRIGHT

The song on the radio plays on as they sit uncomfortably silent.

"So, rough day huh?" Max says, unsure of where to start and not wanting to hurt her.

"Yea. I've had better." _Why is he doing this!?!?_

SILENCE IS NOT THE WAY WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT

IF HEAVEN IS ON THE WAY

IF HEAVEN IS ON THE WAY

"Why are you here tonight Max?" Liz asked, wanting to get it over with.

"I… I don't know!"

YOU IN THE SEA ON A DECLINE BREAKING THE WAVES 

WATCHING THE LIGHTS GO DOWN

LETTING THE CABLES SLEEP

"Liz I can't let you get hurt. I can't let anything happen to you. I know you think I'm here to break up with you, but I'm not. I just want to be here with you now. And make sure you're ok.

SILENCE IS NOT THE WAY WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT

IF HEAVEN IS ON THE WAY

WE'LL WRAP THE WORLD AROUND IT

IF HEAVEN IS ON THE WAY

"I know." Liz began breathing a breath of relief. "I couldn't take it if something happened to you either."

"Promise me you'll run if it starts to get out of hand. If anything starts to go wrong promise me you'll run away as fast as you can."

"I promise!" was all Liz could say as she flew into Max's arms. After a few seconds they were both sitting, wrapped in each other's, in the lawn chair Liz usually sat in to write in her journal. Ten minutes later, exhausted from the stress of the day, Liz was dead asleep. _God! Could she be more beautiful!_ Max thought as she gently stroked she, soft hair. Not having the courage to leave, and realizing how tired he was too, Max laid down in the chair and was soon asleep, with Liz curled up in his arms.

*-------------------------------------*

****

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's hotel room.

"So everything is set for tomorrow night." Piper asked.

"Yep. All set." Phoebe answered. "Why did it have to be those too?" she asked thinking about how perfect Max and Liz are for each other. "I mean think about how hard relationships are for us. At least we're the same species as the people we try to date. These two aren't even from the same planet! Think of how much they have to go through. And now this! It's got to a lot to handle. Especially since they're only like, what sixteen!"

"I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing." Piper told her as she sat down on the bed next to her. "Think of what me and Leo have gone through. It's nothing next to what those two have been through. The fact that they've made it through all of it and they're still together. It really proves they're soul mates." Piper couldn't help but wonder if her and Leo could ever be as happy as Max and Liz.

"Your right. I'm just glad we can help them." Prue said as she crawled into bed. "But if we don't get some sleep we won't have the energy to help anyone."

"Ok we get the point." Phoebe said as she turned off the light.

*---------------------------------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (part 7)

****

Liz Parker's Home; The Next Night

"God! This is never going to work!" Liz groaned as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Don't worry Liz! The plan WILL work… It has to work." Maria told her as she sat uncomfortably on Liz's bed with the Holliwell sisters. She was still trying to take in everything that she had been told. About the Mosencunia, Liz and Max being soul mates (though she'd known that for a while now), and that the Mosencunia was going to try and kill Max and Liz. Yes, the plan HAD to work she couldn't loose her best friend in the whole world.

"… Maria?… Earth to Maria, Come in Maria."

"Huh? What?" She jumped after hearing Liz calling her name. "Sorry, I guess I just spaced there for a minute."

"That's ok. How do I look?" Liz asked

"Great!" all four girls told her in unison, then started to giggle _Man! These girls are really great! I forgot what it was like to hang out with someone besides Prue and Piper. Even though they're great, but it's nice to hang out with some on other than my sisters._ Phoebe thought as the started to leave, Her, Maria, Piper, and Prue were going to hang out down in the café until it was time. They would have about an hour and a half.

*Doorbell* 

"That must be Max. I guess we'll see you guys later." Liz told them as she went to get the door and the others headed down stairs. _Just a few more hours and this will all be over._ Liz thought as her and Max left.

*-----------------------------------------*

****

Outside the movie theater, later that night

"Well, you ready for this?" Max asked Liz as they left the theater and started towards the park near the Crashdown. "You know you can still back out. We can still go tell them we want out." He told her as he took her hand, praying she would tell him she wanted to go home and not go through with the plan.

"Max, we have to do this. We won't be safe if we don't." Liz told him. She squeezed his hand, sensing his fear.

"I know. Just promise me again that you'll run the minute there's trouble or it starts to look like we might not make it out, promise me." 

"I promise Max."

"Good. You know I could live if something happens to you that I could have prevented. I love you Liz Parker. Never, ever forget that." He told her as he stopped and brought her chin up and looked in to her dark brown eyes that he always got lost in.

"Max… I love you too. I promise you that I'll go if I see trouble, but please don't you try and be the hero, please. Just leave if it looks bad. Prue, Piper and Phoebe know what they're doing, they've done this before, lots. They'll take care of everything." Liz said, trying to comfort her own fears more than Max's. Max sensed this and brought his lips to her and kissed her sweetly and gently.

"Come on. We better get going." Liz said as they continued down the street.

They kept walking till they were almost to the park. Liz and Max were walking when they both got involuntary chills. Liz was the first to stop and turn around. As she did she saw him and gasped with fear. "Max…" she tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. " Liz? What is it…" Max answered as he turned around and saw what she'd gasped at. "Oh God. Prue…" he tried to yell, but no sound came out. Suddenly the Mosencunia 'grabbed' Liz and she started to float and scream. She tried to run but couldn't.

"MAX! HELP!" She cried desperately. "LIZ NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Max yelled as he ran over and started bashing the demon. "MAX!" Liz Cried as the Mosencunia threw he out of the way. She flew a few feet and was knocked unconscious when she hit a tree.

"Oh God! Liz!" Phoebe cried as her and her sisters came around the corner and saw Liz hit the tree. "Freeze them! We have to stop them." She yelled seeing

"We can't we have to wait till he's about to take one of them." Piper told her, it was talking all she had not to freeze them now. The demon had max in the air and was almost ready to take him. "Wait, wait, NOW!" She yelled as she froze them. The instant they were frozen Phoebe and Prue ran over, Prue dumped the potion on him while Phoebe and Piper unfroze Max and Liz and moved them out of the way. Then the three sister stepped back, joined hands and started chanting the spell

"Through time and space

Through love and hate

Take this demon from the ground

Make him nowhere to be found."

As the sisters repeated the last words the Mosencunia started to smoke and shrank to that ground and then disappeared. As soon as he was gone the girls rushed over to Liz and Max.

"Is she alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I… I don't know." Max looked up and told them, desperately trying to keep it together. "Let take her back to the café, then I'll see what I can do." He told them as he picked her up and started carrying her down the street, not waiting for and answers from the girls.

*----------------------------------*

****

Title: Questioning Myths (part 8)

****

Crashdown Café; 10 min. Later (from were part 7 left off)

"Ohmygod. Max what happened?" Maria cried as Max, Prue, Piper and Phoebe knocked on the door of the café. "I don't know… I tried to help her but… I wasn't quick enough… and… Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Max tried to explain with out the tears in his eyes falling.

"It's ok Max. You did all you could. But we have to see if you can help her now." Piper told him, trying to comfort him. "Ok. Let me try." Max told her as he sat down in a booth with Liz in his lap. He instantly made the connection._ Come on Liz. Where are you?_

"LIZ!" He called out. "Where are you?" _Please God let her hear me._ "MAX! You're here. I thought you'd never come." Liz cried as she ran through the dark to find him. She'd been wandering around for what seemed like hours trying to find him, trying to wake up, trying to get out of the terrible dark she was lost in. "Max! I can't find you. Where are you? God it's so dark." She cried desperately. Suddenly she saw a light a few feet away. Max stood in front of it. "MAX!" she yelled as she ran over to him. "Get me out of here." "Com on lets go." He told her as she took her hand on broke the connection. As he let go of her she gasped and shot up.

"Liz!" Maria cried as she ran over and hugged her tight enough to strangle someone. "Maria! I never thought I'd see you again… any of you. Thank you, all of you. Thank you Max for coming to get me, thank you Prue, Phoebe and piper for vanquishing the Mosencunia, and thank you Maria for being my best friend in the whole world. I love you all." She told all of them, remembering how scared she had been just two minutes earlier. 

"Well I guess we did what we came here for. We can go home now." Prue mentioned. 

"Not so fast. You guys aren't getting out of here that easily! This calls for a party. I'll order the pizza, Liz you sit there and relax, Max you get the drinks, and one of you guys get the music going." Maria instructed, shocking all of them with her leadership skills.

"Maria! I never knew you had it in you to _give _orders!" Liz teased as every one else laughed.

*THE END*


End file.
